


Stav skutečností

by johanafremdeman



Series: Přátelé s výhodami? [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanafremdeman/pseuds/johanafremdeman
Summary: aneb Dvojí náhled na věc





	Stav skutečností

**Author's Note:**

> Salut, panstvo.
> 
> Je to s podivem, ale máte mě tu zas. Těm z vás, kteří zaregistrovali mou nepřítomnost - a pokud by se našel někdo, komu by nebyla po všech stránkách příjemná - se omlouvám. Není to ani tak, že bych na vás zapomněla. Spíš jde o to, že se občas nedá všechno zvládnout a věci začnou bejt trochu nahovno a než se nadějete, je srpen. Skoro. Můžu vám jenom říct, že vzít si toho na hrb příliš moc je vždycky trochu průser a prodělat mentální breakdown není ani zdaleka taková sranda, jak si člověk myslí.
> 
> Takže jsem nepsala. Dlouho, předlouho. Sedím si teď zalezlá hluboko v dalmáckých horách jako obvykle touhle roční dobou a v rozpadající se kuče o jedné místnosti se postupně dávám zase dohromady. K vaší smůle se mi to pomalu daří.
> 
> Tenhle pseudoliterární paskvil nedosahuje ani zdaleka už tak pochybné kvality mých prací předchozích, to vás varuju dopředu. Jedná se o jakýsi první pokus dostat se zpátky do sedla, ačkoli zatím jsem jen ve fázi, kdy mě ta kobyla nakopla dost bolestivě do žaludku. Snažím se překonat ten blok. Neberte mě vážně.
> 
> Dávám sem tu maličkou věc "Explicit" spíš ze zvyku, než aby tady vážně něco bylo. Snad jen, aby to přeci jen nějakou nevinnou dušinku nepohoršilo.
> 
> Takže tak. Dost už vykecávání. 
> 
> Berte to jako předběžnou omluvu & příště už to bude lepší, slibuju.
> 
> Tak zatím, J.
> 
> (Jo, tu narážku na Wittgensteina ignorujte. Nemůžu si pomoct. Četla jsem ho v sobotu.)

„Nezlobte se, pane doktore, že vás takhle obtěžujeme,“ říkala mladá maminka usouženému muži v doktorském plášti, „Vím, že bychom s tím správně měli asi zajít jinam…“

„Ale to je v pořádku,“ ujistil ji doktor, „Vždyť jsme na příjmu.“

Zavazoval právě přibližně sedmiletému děcku předloktí čerstvou gázou a pohledem občas střelil po mladé ženě, chlapcově matce, působící mimořádně milým dojmem – minimálně tedy na rozdíl od její ratolesti, která se vrtěla na lehátku. Chlapec byl celkem roztomilý, ale tím to končilo; naprosto evidentně patřil k tomu typu dětí, které si nenechají ujít jedinou příležitost, aby zatahali děvče před nimi za cop či nakopli slabšího spolužáka a nedokážou udržet pozornost při čemkoli, co vyžaduje nějakou míru trpělivosti – pokud se tedy nejedná o to provést něco opravdu nepěkného nějakému malému chlupatému zvířátku.

„Ona Vilíka jeho paní doktorka už ošetřovat nechce,“ pronesla procítěně maminka, ignorujíc naprosto zjevnou skutečnost, že doktorka má pro své konání pádné důvody, „Tak jsme moc rádi, že jste se nás takhle ujal. Vilík potřebuje zvláštní péči, víte?“  
John pokýval hlavou. Byl si jistý, že Vilík rozhodně potřebuje zvláštní péči, a domníval se, že spousta lidí se už dávno shodla na tom, že začít by se mělo exorcismem. Hlavou mu problesklo, jak moc jsou někteří rodiče schopni ignorovat naprosto zjevné okolnosti a naopak jsou absolutně neschopni vidět svoje dítě takové, jaké je a nahlas říct: „Vilík nestojí za nic, prodáme ho.“

Dokončil práci a usmál se na chlapce, za což byl odměněn pořádným kopancem. Matka zoufale zasténala, popadla Vilíka, postavila jej na zem vedle sebe a nešťastně se na doktora podívala. John slzel bolestí.

„To mě ale vážně hrozně mrzí.“

„To-nic.“

Usmála se. John zaostřil vidění a znovu si pomyslel, že je ta žena vážně dost přitažlivá – srdcovitý, spíš východní obličej s výraznými lícními kostmi a špičatou bradou, velké, světlé a poněkud zešikmené oči a záplava zářivě oranžových vlasů, která zřejmě vznikla tak, že se jejich majitelka pokusila příliš rychle přebarvit z tmavé na blond. Ano, přitažlivá takovým tím nezvyklým, podivným způsobem, jakým bývají ženy z oblasti středního Ruska, kde po staletí docházelo k míšení slovanských genů s příměsí z většinou již zaniklých ugrofinských národů. Usmál se na ni nazpátek a napřáhl ruku.

„Poslyšte, dám vám svou vizitku,“ řekl, „Kdyby něco, ať zase nemusíte vyběhávat… A tak.“

Její úsměv se ještě rozšířil. Vzala si vizitku, poděkovala, zamrkala a byla pryč. John se opřel o lehátko, jednou rukou si třel nakopnuté stehno a druhou si projel vlasy. Skousl si ret, aby zabránil poněkud debilnímu úsměvu, který se mu rozléval po obličeji a podíval se na jméno na složce.

Patritcia Staropetrova. Pěkné jméno, celkem. No, a vlastně proč ne, říkal si, určitě zavolá. Dřív nebo později se něco tomu klukovi zase něco stane.

 

Otevíral zrovna dveře ordinace a oblékal si za chůze kabát, když mu zavibroval mobil.

„Čau, Johne, Greg.“

„Nepovídej, Gregu. Když jsem viděl na displeji „Greg“, říkal jsem si, kdo mi to asi tak volá.“

„Nedržkuj zas.“

„Tak co je?“

„Jdeme dneska na pivo. Henrik bude mít kluka.“

„Bude mít?“

„Jo, prej za hodinu nebo pět.“

„A to jde do hospody, když mu rodí žena?“

„Kdo říká, že tam musí bejt s náma?“ Gregory se zachechtal.

Johnovi se v hlavě promítla jeho odporná, dlouhá směna, kdy se mu na příjem valily hromady lidí, jejichž diagnóza vypadala na první pohled jako lepra řízlá cholerou a řekl si, že si příjemný večer u piva rozhodně zaslouží.

„Jo takhle. Milý, fakt. Ale co už, rád přijdu.“

„Vezmi i magora. Bude tu půl Yardu, zabaví se obě strany.“

John nadzvedl obočí. Sherlock v hospodě vždycky působil trochu nepatřičně. Na druhou stranu, ušklíbl se v duchu, trocha násilné socializace zatím ještě nikdy nikoho nezabila - takže jednou to vyjít musí a není nejmenší důvodu, proč by to nemohlo být dnes.  
Odsouhlasil Gregovi čas a místo a napsal Sherlockovi zprávu.

Greg nas zve na pivo. JW

Kdo? – SH

Lestrade, demente. JW

Tak to rekni hned. – SH

Btw nejdu. – SH

No tak, bude to sranda. Napijem se, pobavime... JW

Dovolis mi rozplakavat lidi? – SH

John zaváhal. Rychle vykalkuloval svoje stávající možnosti a dospěl k závěru, že to bohužel bude, pokud bychom se chtěli vyjadřovat v logických pojmech, nutná podmínka, vyjádřena sice nenápadnou, ale zato všeříkající implikací. Povzdechl si a vyťukal odpověď.

Jen dva. JW

Libovolny vyber? – SH

Do prdele s ním furt.

Jo. Tak pohni, at predtim stihnem neco pojst. JW

 

Večer ubíhal celkem příjemně. Připíjeli na zdraví nastávajícího otce a jeho novopečené rodinky hned několikrát a jak čas běžel, začaly být důvodu k přípitku čím dál častější a, to už tak bývá, mnohdy o dost debilnější. Sherlock seděl vmáčknutý mezi Johna a Molly, která také dostala pozvání a která upejpavě srkala svoje mojito, zatímco házela pohledem po přítomných policistech.

„Tamhleten?“ kývla hlavou v pořadí asi po osmé.

Sherlock zamrkal. „Máš obdivuhodný talent vybrat si jediného psychopata v místnosti.“

„Jediného, vážně?“ ucedil John.

Molly si ho nevšímala a zeptala se: „Jak by mohl psychopat dělat u policie?“

Sherlock zakoulel očima. John se krátce a dost ošklivě zasmál.

„Fajn, tak možná není úplně psychopat. Rozhodně bych ti ale neradil chodit s někým, kdo si žehlí džíny.“

John do sebe hodil zbytek sklenice a zvedl se. Sherlock se na něj prudce otočil.

„Kam jdeš?“

John si povzdechl. „Tam, kam i královna musí po svejch. Když přijde pingl, objednejte mi další.“

Sherlock přeletěl pohledem jeho prázdnou sklenici a zaškaredil se. „Nemáš jít ještě aspoň čtvrt hodiny. Nezlobí tě zase náhodou-‘‘

John zavrčel, prudce strčil pěstí do Sherlockova ramene a nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. „Hej!“

„Co no, co? Mám starost.“ Sherlock se zatvářil zaraženě a ublíženě zároveň, zatímco mi masíroval zasažené místo. „Měl bys snad být rád.“

John se nadechl k odpovědi, ovšem když zahlédl, jak Molly dusí smích ve své sklenici, jen zalomil rukama a vydal se směrem k toaletám.

„Já mu někdy vážně nerozumím,“ slyšel ještě Sherlocka říkat.

 

Zrovna si sušil ruce a chystal se vrátit ke stolu, když se umývárnou rozeznělo zvonění telefonu.

„Zatracená práce,“ zabručel John, když spatřil Harryino číslo, „Je to fakt neštěstí mít sestru.“

Protože procpat se skrz narvanou nálevnu plnou ukřičených hostů by trvalo celou věčnost a Harry nebyla z těch, pro které nemůžu znamenalo důvod přestat otravovat, John usoudil, že ideální bude zvednout telefon tady. Harry, a to je všeobecný rys snad všech sester na světě, jako vždy mlela celou věčnost a než se Johnovi povedlo se jí zbavit, strávil opřený o umyvadlo dobrých patnáct minut. V duchu nad tím zjištěním zaúpěl, neboť si byl celkem jistý, že to Sherlockovi zavdalo příčinu dál rozebírat jeho případné zdravotní problémy a na chvíli zauvažoval, jestli by se situace nedala vyřešit tím, že by se pokusil rovnou utopit ve výlevce. Než však stačil tuto alternativu pořádně promyslet, dveře bouchly a Johnova zkáza si sem nakráčela osobně.

„Už jdu,“ zvedl John obočí, „Doufám, že tam teď nejsem všem pro smích.“

„Nechápu, o čem to mluvíš,“ řekl vážně Sherlock, „Ty jsi přece všem pro smích vždycky.“

„Nepleteš si mě s tím druhým?“

Chtěl kolem něj projít zpátky ke dveřím, ale Sherlock mu rezolutně zastoupil cestu. John si založil ruce na prsou.

„Co to sakra děláš?“

„Nikam,“ odvětil Sherlock, „Mám perfektní nápad.“

Johnovi opět probleskla hlavou výlevka. „Já taky.“

„Vážně?“ mrkl Sherlock, „Takže jsem si to vyložil správně?“

„Jako co?“ stihl se John zeptat během chvilky, kdy mu detektiv položil ruce na ramena a začal ho pozadu navádět neznámo kam.

„No přece tohle,“ zakoulel Sherlock očima, „Odejdeš na záchod dřív, než bys podle výpočtů – já se do hajzlu nikdy nepletu, Johne! – měl, a pak se zase dlouho nevracíš… Člověk nemusí být génius, aby mu to došlo.“

Dostrkal Johna do jedné z kabinek a zabouchl za nimi dveře. John, ačkoli si doteď myslel, že tohle se děje jen ve filmech, uslyšel cvaknutí zámku.

Nadzvedl obočí. Jasně.

Dalo by se říct, že stejnou mírou, jakou byl Sherlock geniální, byl i šílený, ale to věděl každý. John ale měl mimoto ještě poměrně rozsáhlé znalosti o jeho neobyčejné schopnosti naprosto špatně si vyložit jakýkoli náznak, zejména pak, když se o žádný nejednalo. No, právě jako teď.

„Chyba lávky,“ řekl, „Volala mi Harry. Nečekal jsem tady na tebe.“

„Jasně,“ přivřel Sherlock oči.

„Ukážu ti výpis hovorů.“

„Jasně.“

„Nech si ty ksichty!“

Sherlock potřásl hlavou a chytil Johna za obě zápěstí, nadzvedl mu je nad hlavu a jediným pohybem ho přitiskl na stěnu na kabinky. Pak se naklonil tak, že se téměř dotýkali nosy a zašeptal: „Na mě to nehraj. Poznám, že mě chceš.“

John mrknul směrem ke svému rozkroku. „Jo, takhle to fakt není těžký uhádnout. Stejně jsem ale-‘‘

Sherlock ho nenechal nic doříct. Přitiskl se na Johna rty a pronikl mu do úst jazykem, podržel mu zápěstí jen jednou rukou, zatímco tou druhou mu zajel pod košili. Johnovi se zatmívalo před očima a i ta část jeho mozku, která dosud jako zázrakem zůstala dostatečně prokrvená, si přestávala stěžovat. Prohnul se a políbil Sherlocka nazpět, za což byl odměněn tím, že se na něj Sherlock přitiskl celou vahou.

„Vážně to chceš dělat na záchodech?“ zeptal se ho, zatímco mu detektiv vytahoval spodní tričko z kalhot.

„Domů je to daleko.“

„Budou se po nás shánět.“

„Řeknu jim, že mi bylo blbě.“

„Vždyť piješ jenom minerálku!“

„Sakra, Johne!“ vyštěkl Sherlock najednou, „Pokouším se tu s tebou mít sex, mohl bys do háje chvíli držet hubu?“

John šokovaně otevřel ústa. „Už jsem zticha,“ špitl po chvíli zaraženě, načež s údivem sledoval, jak Sherlock vážně kývl a jal se pokračovat v díle.

Sex na záchodech v hospodě. Rozhodně to bylo něco, co si nezkusil od vysoké. Žádný třicátník s trochou úrovně přece nepůjde souložit na záchod, leda by snad s sebou neměl hodně lacinou šlapku, což ovšem zase na druhou stranu vylučuje tu úroveň. Takhle to přece dělají snad jenom puberťáci.

Na druhou stranu, Sherlock zřejmě prochází pubertou teď. Minimálně tedy rozhodně co se intimních záležitostí týče.

John syčivě vypustil vzduch z plic a hrábl Sherlockovi do vlasů. „Tak fajn,“ zamumlal, „Chceš to dělat, budem to dělat.“

„To je slovo do pranice,“ ozvalo se spokojeně směrem zezdola, protože Sherlock se právě potýkal s páskem u Johnových kalhot. Pak mu jediným pohybem kalhoty stáhl i se spodky, zanechávajíc ho v poněkud vratké poloze se spoutanými kotníky a bez meškání ho pohltil až po kořen.

„Kurva! Kurva, do hajzlu!“

Zanadával tak hlasitě, že to nutně muselo být slyšet v okruhu padesáti mil, ale bylo mu to celkem jedno – přinejhorším si náhodný posluchač pomyslí, že to někdo trochu přehnal s chilli a to se mu teď mstí.

Sherlock si ho nevšímal. Respektive tedy, nevšímal si ničeho, co se netýkalo jeho současné činnosti, kterou prováděl s nadšením nadrženého teenagera a zručností profesionální děvky. John cítil, jak ho polévá pot a musel zaklonit hlavu a opřít se, aby neztratil rovnováhu, zatímco byl detektivem naprosto nemilosrdně zpracováván a pak, když už se blížil vyvrcholení… klaply dveře.

Sherlock ztuhl v napůl lascivní a napůl směšné pozici uprostřed pohybu, John se snažil ztišit zrychlený den a držel mu hlavu na místě. Pevně doufal, že příchozí potřebuje jen chvilku postát u mušle a zase vypadne, kterážto naděje byla ovšem zmařena v okamžiku, kdy si ten kazišuk nakráčel do kabinky vedle a s úlevným vzdychnutím dosedl na záchodové prkénko, které pod jeho vahou úpěnlivě zasténalo. Pak se zákonitě začalo dít to, co se v takové situaci obvykle děje.

John vytřeštil oči a podíval se dolů na Sherlocka, který stále ještě v pozici jako vystřižené z pornofilmů prodávaných v papírovém obalu na hlavním nádraží klečel před ním a oči se mu zalévaly slzami. John vážně zavrtěl hlavou a přitiskl si prst na rty, ale když se Sherlock začal nepatrně otřásat potlačovaným smíchem, začala mu situace připadat ještě absurdnější a urychleně si zacpal pusu rukou, aby ze sebe nevydal ani hlásku.

Trvalo to snad půl věku. Nakonec však dveře znovu klaply a John si ulehčeně vydechl, načež si konečně dovolil se poněkud nešťastně zachechtat. Sherlock si sedl na podlahu a otíral si pusu od slin, během čehož barvitě nadával.

„Si přijde srát. Já tě tady kouřím a on si sem přijde srát.“

„To máš za to, že chceš mít sex na veřejných místech. Publikum… Hm, vlastně to ani nebylo tak vtipný.“

„Ale hovno, vždyť nás neslyšel. Horší by bylo, kdyby přišel o chvíli později.“

John se zaškaredil. „Jo, já u toho aspoň umím držet hubu. Kdyby přišel pozdějš, všichni by věděli naprosto přesně, koho tady šukám.“

Zkusil si natáhnout kalhoty zpátky, ale Sherlock ho zadržel.

„Co si myslíš, že děláš?“ zeptal se zamračeně.

„Odcházím. A ty taky. V tomhle fakt nehodlám pokračovat.“

Sherlock se rychle zvedl na nohy a zastoupil mu cestu.

„Ty si necháš ujít možnost mít se mnou rychlovku v baru?“

„Nechám si ujít možnost poslouchat jiný lidi při sraní s ptákem v tvojí hubě, děkuju moc,“ zakoulel John očima, „V horším případě nechat se nachytat při sexu s tebou. Jdu. Mám po náladě, stejně už bych se teď neudělal.“

Sherlock nakrčil obočí a zkřivil ústa. John mu položil ruku na rameno a snažil se ho odstrčit. „Na stranu.“

Sherlock zamračeně ustoupil. John chvíli myslel, že se s ním bude chtít hádat, ale nakonec ho jen v tichosti následoval do umývárny.

„Tak jdeš?“ zeptal se John ode dveří vedoucích do lokálu.

„Za chvíli,“ zabručel Sherlock, „Bylo by divný, kdybysme takhle vylezli oba.“

Otočil se zády a ruce si dal v bok. John zavrtěl hlavou, ale rozhodně neměl náladu na to, aby se přel s jeho výsostí jen kvůli tomu pitomému nápadu naprosto neodpovídající jejich věku. To ať se teda Sherlock nezlobí.

 

Cesta v taxíku probíhala v tichosti. Sherlock od doby, co vylezl ze záchodů, skoro nemluvil a John se s ním o tom stále odmítal dohadovat. Usuzoval, že Sherlock je nanejvýš uražený, že si nevrznul, když chtěl, bez ohledu na nevhodnost situace a že takový zůstane přinejmenším do doby, než dojedou domů, on si popadne housle, vyloudí z nich několik příšerných tónů a nakonec se zase uklidní.

Vždycky to tak dopadá.

O dvě hodiny později Sherlock ještě stále vyluzoval ty nervydrásající zvuky. John se ho statečně pokoušel ignorovat, ale poté, co si paní Hudsonová přišla zdola potřetí stěžovat, že jí to ničí sbírku broušeného skla, a Sherlock po ní na oplátku hodil svou lebku (tu z krbové římsy, ne opravdu svou!), rozhodl se zakročit.

„Tak a mám tě dost,“ zavrčel a vytrhl mu housle z rukou.

„Dávej bacha, zničíš to!“

John housle poněkud bezohledně odhodil do křesla. Sherlock je upřeně sledoval pohledem a zřejmě kalkuloval, jak by se jich opět co nejefektivněji zmocnil.

„Ať tě to ani nenapadne,“ varoval ho John, „Leda bys chtěl opravdu hrát.“

„A co asi podle tebe celou dobu dělám?“ založil si Sherlock vztekle ruce na prsou.

„Zvuky, jako když někdo tahá kočku za ocas.“

„Co ty víš o tom, co kočka dělá, když ji taháš za ocas?“

„Řve.“ John naklonil hlavu ke straně a pokusil se odlehčit situaci. „Já taky řvu, když mě někdo tahá za ocas.“

Sherlock si odfrkl. „Jo, to teda opravdu jo.“

Načež odkráčel a praštil sebou na gauč. Čelem ke stěně. Špatné znamení vždycky, bez ohledu na situaci.

„Hele, můžeš mi něco vysvětlit? Asi mi tady jeden nebo dva drobné detaily unikají.“ John pomalu přešel pokoj.

„To je teda děsná novinka.“

John se mu posadil k nohám a položil mu ruku na bok. „Tak co je? To se zlobíš, že jsme to tam nedotáhli do konce?“

Sherlock vydal zvuk neurčité provenience a škubl pravou rukou.

„Sherlocku, to snad nemůžeš myslet vážně. Vždyť to stálo za hovno. Doslova, ty vole! Copak ty jsi z toho neměl po náladě? Míň sexy situaci si asi nedovedu představit.“

„To je teda zajímavý,“ otočil se na něj Sherlock, „Protože Harry mi stihla vyprávět, jak jsi v podobný situaci přetáhl Annu Fergusonovou a ještě jste se tomu všichni hrozně nasmáli.“

John zatřepal hlavou. „Tak jedno po druhým,“ zarazil Sherlocka pozvednutou dlaní, „Harry ti vyprávěla co? Kdy?“

„Volala mi předtím, než volala tobě. Chtěla vědět, jestli nemáš zrovna službu, aby tě kdyžtak neděsila nepřijatým hovorem. Řekl jsem jí, kde jsme a ona si vzpomněla na Annu Fergusonovou.“

„A to tě Anna, se kterou jsem chodil asi před třemi tisíci lety, přivedla na nápad, že bude super rozdat si to na záchodech?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Tak nějak.“

John si v duchu udělal poznámku, že by měl v nejbližší době svou sestru navštívit a při té příležitosti jí něžně a nenápadně trhnout vaz, až se nikdo nebude dívat.

„To bylo sakra na vysoký. Byl jsem zdrátovanej na šrot a taky o dekádu mladší. Nepřijde ti to jako trošku jiná situace?“

Sherlock se posadil. „No, jeden základní rozdíl tady je, žejo? A sice že já nejsem Anna Fergusonová.“

„O tom se teda nehádám.“

„Takže když tě chytili, jak si to rozdáváš s ní, bylo všechno v naprostým pořádku, ještě z toho byl vagón srandy. Ale běda, kdyby tě měl někdo zaslechnout, jak klátíš mě.“

„Co je tohle sakra za kecy?“

„Vsadím se, že by tě to nerozházelo, kdybys tam měl holku.“

John se zarazil. Míra absurdity začala podle jeho názoru překračovat únosnou mez.

„Sherlocku, na to, jakej jsi génius, je tohle úvaha jak od vola. Co to s tím má sakra co společnýho? Nechtěl jsem to tam s tebou dělat prostě proto, že mi najednou došlo, jak dementní nápad to je. Už mi není dvacet.“ Povzdechl si. „Nehledě teda na to, že by mi to v daný chvíli přišlo dost nechutný.“

Sherlock sebou znovu praštil na bok a zůstal zticha. Bylo to takové to ticho, které hrozí, že vám z něj popraskají ušní bubínky, jak strašně je hlasité.

„Co to s tebou je?“ zeptal se John po chvíli.

Sherlock se znovu otočil ke zdi. „Se mnou není vůbec nic. Něco je s tebou.“

John si povzdechl. „No, jako obvykle, co?“

„Jak to myslíš?“

„Nasereš se, nic mi neřekneš a pak je to nakonec moje vina.“

Sherlock se nehezky uchechtl. „Evidentně tedy splňuju pojem toho, čemu se v běžném slova smyslu říká ‚žena‘. To by tě možná mohlo trochu potěšit.“

John se zarazil, promnul si obličej rukou a vzdal to. „Řekni mi, ty kaštane… O čem to sakra mluvíš?“

Sherlock ztuhl, pak se znovu posadil a zatřepal hlavou. „Mluvím zkrátka o tom, že kdybych byl ženská, možná by ses na veřejnosti přestal tvářit, jako že se mě štítíš.“

Johnovo obočí vylétlo tak vysoko, že kdyby býval nosil ofinu, nejspíš by ho už nikdy nenašel. „Ale prosímtě. Já že se tvářím, jako že se tě štítím?“

„Jediný případ, kdys byl ochotný se ke mně přiblížit na míň než půl metru byl ten, kdy jsi mě nabaloval v tom baru – a je naprosto evidentní, žes to dělal jen proto, že jsi předtím naráz vychlemtal tři pinty piva.“

Vážně vedou tenhle rozhovor? Nezní moc pravděpodobně, že by vedli tenhle rozhovor. John několikrát prudce zamrkal, jako by to snad mohlo pomoct a on by zjistil, že se nějak fantasticky a hodně dlouze přeslechl.

Sherlock mu právě vyčítá, že… Co mu to sakra právě vyčítá? Že se nemuchlují na veřejnosti? A proč by do hajzlu měli? Vždyť přece nejsou, oni spolu nejsou… Takhle.

Je pravda, že začínal mít jisté pochybnosti, zejména od nedávné doby. Nespadalo pod jejich prvotní domluvu ani to, že budou sdílet jednu ložnici, ani žádné tulení se na gauči, ke kterému v jistých - byť nepříliš obvyklých případech - také docházelo. John to neřešil, protože nechtěl – zkrátka to nechtěl řešit, jestli to něco neznamená pokaždé, když se Sherlock napije z jeho skleničky nebo si vezme jeho ponožky nebo cokoli; a teď to má.

Říct tolikrát proklamované „Já nejsem gay“ by teď zřejmě působilo dost směšně. „Nechodíme spolu“ bylo zase evidentní. Dohodli se jasně – jsou nejlepší kamarádi, ani jeden nemá žádný vztah s nikým jiným, a není třeba si dělat starosti, protože oba přece preferují ženy. Ačkoli, jak Johna s jistou mírou paniky napadlo, přesně tohle Sherlock nikdy nahlas neřekl.

Hm. Hm. Stejně to byl od začátku jeho nápad.

John pevně sevřel rty a podíval se na schoulenou postavu ležící na gauči.

„Hele, neblbni,“ řekl tiše, „Děláš ze mě nějakýho homofobního kokota.“

Což, vzhledem k okolnostem, vyznívá opravdu hodně blbě.

„Ty bys snad chtěl, aby nás někdo viděl?“ ptal se John dál, „Vážně bys chtěl všem vysvětlovat, jak na tom jsme? Chápu, že tyhle věci neřešíš, ale k čertu – představ si ty Lestradovy kecy.“

Sherlock to zřejmě udělal, protože se na Johna otočil s kyselým výrazem v obličeji.

„A dál,“ pokračoval John, „Kdybysme… Jánevimco… Před někým známým, všichni by hned vyvozovali závěry a víš, jak by se k nám pak chovali – jako k páru, uvědomuješ si to? Ty snad chceš být pár?“

Sherlock polkl. „To ani náhodou.“

„No tak prosím. Tady to máš. Nic v tom není. Prostě je lepší nechat si to všechno… Na doma. Nejde o to, že jsme chlapi, proboha, za co mě máš? Kdybys byl holka, vyšlo by to nastejno.“

Sherlockova ústa se zkřivila v nesouhlasný úšklebek, ale nahlas řekl jen: „Tohle jsem si neuvědomil.“

Přiznat porážku? Kdo je ten člověk? Každopádně, letělo Johnovi hlavou, jsem z toho snad vyvázl a ještě v klidu. Pro tentokrát.

„Poznáš na každým, kdesi cosi,“ povzdechl si, „Ale stejně víš uplný kulový.“

„Hm,“ udělal Sherlock, „Tak jo.“

John měl pocit, že se právě vyhnul kulce. Cítil se kvůli tomu všelijak. Ve tmě nahmátl Sherlockovu ruku a stiskl ji, ačkoli neměl ponětí, proč to vlastně dělá. Tohle budou muset řešit, protože… Věci se evidentně samovolně zkomplikují přímo úměrně na tom, jak moc si říkáte, že je máte pod kontrolou. A aby bylo něco jednoduché, na to existuje až příliš mnoho faktů, které tvoří svět.

Mluvit se o tom ale asi vážně nedá. No a o čem se nedá mluvit, o tom se musí mlčet.

Sherlock propletl svoje prsty s Johnovými a povzdechl si. „Víš co?“

„Hm?“

„Asi mě fakt jenom naštvalo, že jsme to nakonec nedělali.“

John se pomalu usmál. Tohle téma bylo lepší. „Tak na to bych jedno řešení měl.“


End file.
